Geological Core-uption
Geological Core-uption is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles creates a sinkhole. Roles Starring *Sniffles Featuring *Biohazard *Patriot *Savaughn *Otus *Lumpy *Handy Appearances *Hippy *Analogue and Digital *Russell *The Mole *Rozzie Plot Sniffles finishes building a giant drill machine. He decides to test it out by digging to the center or the earth. Sniffles gets into his machine and drives it outside, then drills through the surface of the earth. As he goes down, he is unaware that he created a sinkhole. The ground underneath Patriot's house cracks and Patriot wakes up to discover the tragedy. He dials 911, and momentarily a police car shows up. Just before Patriot's house could fall into the sinkhole, Otus wraps a rope around it and, with the other end attached to the car, drives to keep the house intact. Patriot comes out of his house and Savaughn requests back up. Meanwhile, Sniffles digs through The Mole's underground house, though he obviously doesn't notice. Hours later, Sniffles finally reaches the earth's core. His machine is indestructible, so he uses it to drive around in the magma and Sniffles enjoys himself by taking photos. Hippy, Analogue and Digital watch the rescue mission back on the surface. A treasure chest is revealed in the ground and Russell reaches for it. Lumpy's truck comes in and pushes Russell into the hole. Lumpy decides to help save the day and drives off. Much to Savaughn and Patriot's joy, Handy arrives in his helicopter and attaches Patriot's house with a huge metalic claw. Otus drives around a treehouse and ties the rope to it, thinking he has secured the house. However, the treehouse (with Biohazard inside) gets pulled off the ground and towards the sinkhole. Biohazard jumps out in time, but Patriot's house falls in, and Handy's helicopter gets pulled along with it. Lumpy digs up piles of dirt and throws them into the hole, burying Handy inside his copter. Patriot, Savaughn, Otus, and Biohazard tug on the rope to pull the house back up. Lumpy ties the end of the rope to his truck and tries driving the house up. Unfortunately, Lumpy shifts into reverse, runs over the gang, and falls into the hole with the house. In the earth's core, the magma starts bubbling and Sniffles gets concerned. Out of a volcano in a foreign country, the lava bursts out. Rozzie watches from safety, but soon gets crushed by Sniffles' drill machine which came out with the lava. Sniffles makes a sigh of relief that he is okay, when Lumpy's truck crushes him and the machine. Lumpy, having somehow survived with only burns, tries to drive away and fails due to his burnt wheels. Moral "Burying holes won't hide your problems." Deaths #Russell falls into the hole. #Handy is buried by dirt in his helicopter (or could have fallen into the lava). #Patriot, Savaughn, Otus, and Biohazard are run over by Lumpy's truck. #Rozzie is crushed by Sniffles' machine. #Sniffles is crushed by Lumpy's truck. Trivia *This marks Rozzie's first death, and also shows him in his exotic country. *This is the second time Handy rides a helicopter, the first being Who's to Flame?. *Sniffles' drill machine is similar to the one in A Hole Lotta Love, but smaller (car-sized). **These are also two of the three episodes Sniffles has a drill machine. The other is A Penny for Your Thoughts, which is the first time Sniffles digs to the center of the earth, making this episode the secondth. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes